1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a leveling apparatus for vehicles, especially large recreational vehicles, trailers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of vehicles and trailers must be maintained in a level, horizontal position. For example, recreational vehicles such as travel trailers and the like should ideally be maintained in a level, horizontal position when parked in order to ensure comfort and proper operation of appliances, tables, and the like. Users of such vehicles generally prefer to sleep in a level position.
Generally, it is much easier to level such vehicles from front to back, than from side-to-side. In many cases, hydraulic and/or electric jacks can be used to accomplish the task of vehicle leveling. However, such jack mechanisms are frequently very expensive and difficult to install and operate. Additionally, unless they are attached to a vehicle when it is manufactured, major alterations are often required to install such devices on existing vehicles.
Simple leveling devices which are intended to fit under one or more wheels of a vehicle do exist. However, such leveling devices frequently exhibit a number of problems. Notably, difficulties exist in providing complete height adjustability, as well as a functional, non-slip surface onto which the wheels of a vehicle can solidly mount and rest.
In most instances, operators of recreational vehicles choose parking sites which are substantially level to begin with. As a result, only minor adjustments of a few inches are usually required to level a vehicle. Thus, it is generally desirable to have a leveling device which is quick and easy to use and, because space is often at a premium in recreational vehicles, such a leveling device should ideally require minimal space for storage.
Some existing devices provide ramp-type levelers for recreational vehicles, including multi-leveled or stackable devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,910 to Johnston describes a device for recreation vehicles comprising a pair of elongated rectangular interlocking ramp pieces, one to be stacked over the other. Lateral grooves on one piece receive lateral ridges on the other for interlocking. The pieces have, at their longitudinal ends, inclined, ramp-like edges to facilitate the driving of a wheel up onto one or both of the pieces. The height can be maintained at only two levels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,179 to Price, discloses a leveling device made of planks of different length forming a ramp from only one side. Further, the planks which determine the height of the leveler do not possess any means for maintaining non-slip contact between the wheel and the leveler. U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,501 to Baer and U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,441 to Rogers disclose other multi-level devices which do not possess means for stabilizing or maintaining the wheel position on the leveler during wheel engagement.
While these devices may fulfill their respective and particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that is superior to the leveling devices described above. The present invention is of durable construction and it""s height is easily adjusted. The present invention also has an adjustable wheel chock feature, which will prevent a user from driving off the device and possibly damaging a recreational vehicle. The present invention is also very compact and light in weight, thereby allowing a user to easily store the present invention and, when desired, move the invention into a desired position.
The present invention is a device for side-to-side leveling of vehicles including, but not limited to, large recreational vehicles, travel trailers and the like parked on uneven surfaces. The present invention utilizes a support base having a substantially planar foundation which rests on an uneven surface upon which a vehicle is parked. Two upright parallel walls extending upward from said substantially planar foundation define a channel or recess in said support base. Said parallel walls are inclined; the walls are both lower at one end of said substantially planar foundation, and higher at the other end of said substantially planar foundation. A plurality of notches are cut into the upper surfaces of said parallel inclined walls in corresponding pairs. That is, the notches in the inclined upper surface of one wall are aligned with the notches in the inclined upper surface of the other wall. Because the parallel walls are inclined, corresponding pairs of notches are positioned at different heights in relation to the substantially planar foundation of the support base (and, thus, the uneven parking surface).
A generally elongate leveling track is pivotally disposed within the channel or recess formed by the upright parallel walls of the support base. In the preferred embodiment, a cylindrical rod is affixed to the bottom surface of said leveling track and is oriented perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of said leveling track. The ends of said cylindrical rod extend beyond the sides of said leveling track, and are pivotally received within a pair of aligned notches along the inclined upper surfaces of the upright parallel walls of the support base. Said leveling track can pivot or see-saw about a pivot axis which passes through and is aligned with said cylindrical rod.
An operator of a vehicle parked on an uneven surface must determine how much the low side of a vehicle must be raised in order for said vehicle to become level. This can often be done through simple visual observation. In some cases, a measuring instrument such as a sight-glass or other device can be used for this purpose.
Once the desired measurement has been obtained or otherwise determined, the vehicle is moved forward a short distance. The vehicle leveling device of the present invention is placed behind one wheel (or set of wheels) on the low side of said vehicle. After the vehicle leveling device of the present invention is set in place, the leveling track is adjusted to the appropriate location relative to support base. Specifically, the cylindrical rod of said leveling track is placed within a desired pair of notches of support base at a position which corresponds to the desired height adjustment. The leveling track of the present invention is tilted forward, so that the end of said leveling track nearest the vehicle wheels rests upon the uneven parking surface.
The vehicle to be leveled is then moved backward on to the present invention, so that the low-side wheel of said vehicle (or tandem wheels, as the case may be) ride up on to said leveling track. The operator continues to move the vehicle back on said leveling track. As the weight of the vehicle is transferred on to the leveling track, said leveling track pivots. The movement of the vehicle continues until the leveling track pivots into a substantially horizontal position. Thereafter, an adjustable chock is positioned against the wheel (or rear wheel of a set of tandem wheels) and secured in place. Said chock will thereafter provide a barrier to prevent said vehicle from rolling off the back end of said leveling track.